Mansion Adventures & Mishaps
by LinkwithRedSox
Summary: A story depicting things happening between the smashers in the mansion! Only rated T for violence. They all have crazy, funny, scary- adventures of all kind!
1. Crazy as a Hand

Mansion Adventures & Mishaps

By LinkwithRedSox

**A/N:**

This is my first ever story at ! Yes, first ever! I've written fanfics before, so this isn't my first fanfic. Anyways, I decided to do a SSB fic 'cause I had inspiration...from SSBB' . Anyway, the story is just about random things happening in the Smash Mansion. It includes all characters from Melee and Brawl. Also, my favorite series are Zelda and Fire Emble; don't be surprised to see alot about those two. Infact, this first chapter covers one of their adventures. Finally, this fic is ONLY rated T for violence, I mean it's SSB, c'mon. If you've played any Smash games, you'll be fine. Oh, and I HATE slash/shonen/yaoui/gay whatever you call it. There won't be ANY in ANY of my fics.

Chapter 1

Crazy as a Hand

"YESSSSSSSS! I beat it!" Marth screamed. He had just beat the first dungeon of Legend of Zelda.

"It took you 5 DAYS just to beat it?? Wow..." Ike commented.

Marth, Ike, and Link were playing a virtual console game on the Wii in the game room. They were all sitting on a green couch, watching a large TV. Marth then ran into an Octorok playing LoZ.

"OOUCH!" Link screamed for some reason after seeing this.

"Uhh, Link...why did you-" He was stopped short as Link said, "Errr...sorry...just a bad memory about Octoroks..."

"Link! Why is Toony(Nickname for Toon Link) stuck in a tree?" Zelda proclaimed, coming to a halt behind the couch.

Link said, "Oh don't worry, he climbs trees all the time. And, Roy's walking with him right now..." He looked out the window, saw a screaming Toon Link hanging on to a very thin limb, and Roy was not in sight.

"Oh no..." Marth, Ike, and Link said, running out the door. They caught Toon Link just in time as he fell.

"Who stuck you in the tree? Where's Roy!?" Link asked.

As Toon Link said, "Bowser and Dedede." a muffled sound came from behind the tree.

They found Roy there.

"I am gonna get them soooo bad for this-"

"Don't worry Roy, I've got a plan." Link said.

10 minutes later...

"Ya know the room where Crazy Hand has his afternoon chocolate? I tied them up in there" Link said, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. Ike joined in, "Hehehehehe..."

With Bowser and Dedede

"Oh, hello thing-a-ma-jigs, will you join me in my afternoon great brown milky stuff?"

Bowser and Dedede looked up with a horrid glare, nodding "no".

Crazy had some chocolate...

"Whooooo!! Choco- Choca- latee ahhhaaa!"

Crazy was flying around the room, every once in a while giving the two "Trouble Kings" a good punch in the face.

Outside the door...

"Hehe! They got what they deserved...they're so crazy they ought to join that hand more often..." Marth said.

The End...for now...

So, please give me some reviews! Don't be lazy, c'mon hit that button right over there! I will continue bigger and better chapters if you do! Suggestions welcome! I know, only 527 words, but they'll be longer!


	2. Racing Animals

Mansion Adventures & Mishaps

By LinkwithRedSox

Note: Thank you sooo much reviewers SmashersUnited, Opengunner, and SmashSamurai! Thanks for the tip SmashersUnited, I definitely ought to use more description! Opengunner, I'm glad you liked the retro games idea.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters in this story.

Chapter 2

Racing Animals

"sooo pretty..." Captain Falcon muttered, washing his F-Zero racer. He was in the garage in the mansion, where a few smashers kept their vehicles. It was a large room, empty except for his racer and a sports car. (Guess now who's it is!) For the Garage Door, it was a large piece of metal, extending over one whole side of the room. Someone had painted it white, with green stripes here and there.

"Hey Falcon, I'm bored...let's like...race or something!" Snake came in through a brown side door, approaching Falcon.

"I would so own you in an F-Zero race!" Falcon shouted, a wide grin on his face.

"Nah, let's race helicopters!" Snake said, a hand on his side.

Falcon stuttered, "You...c...can race helicopters?!"

Snake shrugged, "Well I'd still win!"

"What should we race..."

At that moment Luigi walked in through the side door. He walked over to the sports car, and hopped in. (Yes, it's Luigi's XD) The car had several Boos painted on the side.

Then, Falcon exclaimed, "Let's race cars! Wow, who knew Luigi had a sports car...Luigi, any good race tracks near here?"

Luigi replied, "I'm going to one now. Follow me. They have rental cars there; don't worry."

Snake said, "Wait, I want to go see if anyone else wants to come! Lucas told me he loves cars, he might come!"

+At the racetrack+

Lucas, Ness, Samus, and Mario sat in the stands. Link, Marth, and Zelda walked up; Link and Marth staring at the cars they rarely saw, their faces wearing an expression of utter awe. Zelda, having had to take Toon Link and Young Link with her to the dentist's, had already driven a car, and wasn't as surprised.

Luigi's sports car was parked behind the finish line, right in between Snake's and Falcon's.

Snake had chosen a solid black sports car, and Falcon was in command of a smaller car, which was blue with red stripes. Red, the Pokemon Trainer, held up a checkered flag, standing in a booth beside the starting line. "Get ready...GO!" He waved the flag, and the racers commenced racing around the track, which was in the shape of a figure 8. Falcon's small car quickly took the lead, having higher acceleration. After a while, they were all about even, the lead changing every now and then.

Finally, it came to the last lap. Snake's black sports car had taken a good lead. Suddenly, Falcon caught up, heading through the last curve, neck and neck!

Squirtle, the announcer, shouted, "They're right by each other! Oh boy, this looks good! Too bad for Luigi, he's back a little ways...Oh no! What's this!?"

Snake's and Falcon's tires had met in their race to the finish, sending each swerving into a wall.

Luigi victoriously passed right by them, and the checkered flag was waved!

"LUIGI WINS!" Squirtle announced. They all headed to the stands.

"Wow Luigi, you're good..." Snake said, Falcon's head nodding in agreement.

"Great job everybody!! Falcon was like rooooom and then Snake was like vroooom and they like smash their er...cracks toghether and go boom and Luigi's like Bingo! Ohohoho!!" Marth screamed, falling over.

They all went back to the mansion, awaiting their next adventure.

I hope you liked this! Please review! If you can tell me where the Bingo Ohohoho came from, I'll recognize you in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Tourney of Pranks

Mansion Adventures & Mishaps

By LinkwithRedSox

**A/N**

Thank you for all the reviews, Opengunner, Keroanne1, and Gonzales512!

I'm sorry this took so long, I wanted to make it long but I was busy playing MKWii! :

So...on with the show!

Chapter 3

Tourney of Pranking

Once again, it was a peaceful day at the Smash Mansion. It was only 8:00, yet everyone was up. A blue-haired prince walked down a corridor, on his way to breakfast.

As Marth turned a corner, something caught his eye. Young Link and Toon Link had Link tied up, and were leading him somewhere.

Seeing Marth's quizzical expression, Link stated, "Oh hey Marth, um...we're playing a game...oh, and Master Hand said he had an announcement of some sort later...well, I'll be in my room err..."

YL bursted out, "You mean the DUNGEON!"

"yeah..."

"Move along, Ganondorf!" TL said.

'What a way to start the day,' Marth thought. 'Ahh, breakfast!'

Breakfast today was quite crowded. Most of the smashers were having pancakes, although a few were having soup.

Marth grabbed a pancake and sat down by his friends, Ike, Roy, and Pit. "Hey Marth, what's up?" Pit said. Ike told them, "You know about the announcement? I wonder what it is..."

As if on cue, Master Hand floated into the room. "Hello, smashers! I have an announcement! We are having a tournament today on err...who can play Brawl best..." Crazy Hand burst in, "It was my idea!!

"..." Everyone stared at the sudden arrival of Crazy Hand.

"Oh yeah, Master Hand, I was burning cherries for breakfast...and...well I accidently burnt your favorite tapestry, but most importantly I got a papercut!"

Master Hand looked astounded, "You were BURNING cherries for BREAKFAST?! I loved that tapestry! Umm...guys...let me go have a funeral for my fav...er I MEAN help Crazy...the tournament matchups are right there!" Master Hand quickly left, and one could hear some amazingly loud crying.

"Ok...well, let's start the Brawl tourney then! Do we have everybody? I know Ness is playing Super Mario World...oh there you are Luigi...wait...the Links are missing!" Mario announced.

"Erm" A sound came from Marth, and everybody stared at him, expectantly.

"I think he's still in err...prison..."

"Link got thrown in jail! AHHH, it's the appocalypse!" Sonic screamed, apparently the movie he wacthed last night was affecting him...

Marth said, "err no, that's not what I meant,"

Suddenly sounds of "Faster! FASTER!" could be heard, and everyone turned to see Link coming in, YL and TL having gotten a ride on his back.

"O...k...we're ready then!" Mario exclaimed.

They explained the situation to Link, and filed into the Video Game Room.

After what seemed like no time at all, it was the semifinals.

The first semifinal match was Ganondorf(Whom everyone couldn't help but stare at, wondering how he got that far.) vs. Falco.

Falco picked Snake, and Ganondorf picked Lucas, earning more stares of disbelief.

"Hey, let's do no items!" Falco said.

"That's not my favorite cup of tea..." Ganondorf replied, earning more stares.

"Are you...okay, Gannon?"

"What's wrong?"

"Since when did you drink tea..."

"I don't drink tea!" Ganon said at last, red in the face, and the match began.

Much to everyone's surprise, Ganon won.

The second match began; Ness vs. C. Falcon, which Falcon won, perhaps spamming Falcon Punch a bit too much...

"So, the championship match, Ganon vs. Falcon!" Mario announced.

Ganon chose Peach this time, at which Fox fell over, apparently unconscious.

"What...she's a high tier character in Melee..." Ganon defended.

"Peach is crying about what?" Link asked.

Falcon choose none other than...the one and only...F-Zero racer, Captain Falcon, much to everyone's surprise. Err...scratch that...they weren't surprised...

So, the match began. As soon as it started, the screen changed, and Snake was sitting there singing Happy Birthday to Ganon. He failed to mention it was a prank, which everyone but Ganon got.

"So...touching" Ganon said.

Finally the match began; for real!

Ganon and Falcon each had one life left, and Falcon grabbed the Smash Ball!

Alas, the second he got it, Ganon used Peach Bomber to take it out of him, grabbing it for himself. He used his Final Smash, and easily KO'd Falcon.

"Wow...Ganon...when did you learn to play like that?" Ness asked.

"umm...I'm gonna go have some tea..." Announced Ganon, at which everyone but him fell unconscious, pure looks of horror, shock, and laughter on their faces.

**So...was it good? Review and tell me!**


	4. The AmazingButton!

Mansion Adventures & Mishaps

By LinkwithRedSox

**A/N: **

**Thanks for the review, Opengunner! I loved reading it! XD**

Chapter 4

The Amazing...Button!

"NESS! LUCAS!" Toon Link and Young Link were yelling down the hall at the Earthbound-series youths. They were in the hall near Ness and Lucas's room; a wide hall with red carpet and nice bronze chandeliers.

"Yes Little Links?" Ness said, walking up to his friends with Lucas.

"Okay, we've got a really cool idea of something to do today!! This morning, when we woke up, (Quick note: Marth and Link are roomates, but TL and YL sleep in a bunk bed in the same room)

Marth and Link were talking about a 'secret control room'!" TL told them

YL finished for him, saying, "And we wanna go look at it! They said it controls the WHOLE mansion!!"

Lucas spoke up for the first time in the conversation, "Yeah, I'd love to!"

Approximately ten minutes later, the 4 youths were infront of a door they had found in the attic.

"Let's go in!" Ness said.

Lucas turned the handle, and they stepped in. They were met by a wall of computers, screens, buttons, switches, and more of the like.

"Wow...what do they do?" YL spoke, walking towards a red button. "Let's try this one!" And he pushed the button.

--In the Garage--

Samus was in her car, backing out; she was right under ther garage door. The same time YL pushed the button, the garage door came down, smashing her car. "WHAT?"

--Upstairs--

"Hmm...nothing happened...let's try again!" With that, TL began hammering on the button.

--In the Garage--

Suddenly, the garage door began moving up and down, smashing Samus's car to little bits of metal. "MY CAR!!"

--Upstairs--

"Ok...let's try this one!" Lucas said. He pushed another button.

--Downstairs--

C. Falcon was playing F-Zero, surrounded by several other smashers, as he was about to get a record time.

"Almost there..." Falcon announced, when, all of the sudden, the power went out, leaving the room pitch black. "NOOOOOOO!! Why?" Falcon blurted.

--Upstairs--

"ok...oooo, this little lever says hot and cold..." Ness pushed the lever all the way to "hot".

--In Link/Marth's room--

Link was taking a shower and Marth was reading 'The Twenty-First Century for Dummies', when Link suddenly let out a yell.

"Ok...I wonder what that's about..." Marth said to himself, hearing the water turning off, while reading the chapter, 'How to Safely Cross a Street', in between the chapters 'Entering the Street' and exiting the street'.

A few minutes later, Link came out wearing his green tunic.

"The water went REALLY hot all the sudden..."

"I wonder why?" Marth replied. "Oh, and why haven't TL and YL come back yet...they're usually coming back here about now asking us to play games with them...and did you know exiting a street could be so complicated...it says here-"

"Oh no! I have a bad feeling...I hope TL and YL didn't get any ideas from what we said about the control room this morning..." Link said, as he heard a distant yell; something about fire in a kitchen.

--Upstairs--

"Alright, let's try this one, it says it's the self-destruct button..." TL told his comrades, pushing the button.

Next, Marth and Link burst into the room. "What are you two doing in here-"

Suddenly, the machine said in a recorded voice, "Mansion Self-Destructing in 60 seconds...59..."

Marth and Link quickly grabbed the four friends, dashing downstairs. "Can you not READ? The mansion's gonna blow!" Link told them.

Mario heard the conversation, and asked Link, "The mansion's gonna blow-a? We need to warn the others!"

"Right!" Marth answered.

Soon, everyone was running for their lives, screaming something about being too young to die...

They could still hear the speakers in the mansion going "7...6...5...4...3...2...1..." as they ran outside into the front yard. Everyone braced themselves for the explosion when, "BOOOM"...o wait...there wasn't a boom...Mario thought...

Soon, Snake came out the door, saying, "Fixed it!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

As they filed in, Marth told TL, YL, Ness, and Lucas, "Never...EVER...do that again..."

"Or make the water so hot," Link said.

**A/N**

Alright, nice long chapter, woohoo!

Please review...tell me how I'm doing...bad? good? horrible? Review and tell me, give me suggestions too, like stuff you want to see happen in future chapters!


	5. Ganon's Cook Show and the Surprise Party

Mansion Adventures & Mishaps

By LinkwithRedSox

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo/ Brawl/ Sonic/ Snake etc.

Chapter 5: Ganon's Cook Show and the Surprise Party

Like always, it was a normal day in the smash mansion. (This starts with the Ice Climbers, cause they're awesome! XP)

The Ice Climbers were currently in the kitchen of Smash Mansion. The kitchen was a small room, with white walls, and cooking appliances.

Nana asked, "Uhh...who was the cook again..."

"I think it's Peach..."Popo replied.

"No wonder the food is always horrible. We need a new cook." Nana said.

"Let's tell Master Hand!" Popo replied enthusiastically.

--At lunch--

The Smashers were gathered in the lunch room, having their...well, lunch. Master Hand came in, "Attention Smashers. We have recieved a request for a new cook. Anyone who wants to take the job may announce they are taking it tommorrow morning. Thank-you. Now let me get back to Crazy before he blows the mansion up."

--Next morning

Mario was talking with Luigi, Link, and Samus. "I wonder who the new cook will be..."

Master Hand came in, ready to announce their new cook!

"Our new cook..." ROB turned on a drum roll sound, "is...Ganondorf!!"

Ganondorf walked to where Master Hand was...uh...floating. He was met by stares of disbelief.

"I'm quite proud to take this position. My life's goal, other than being evil, was to open the finest restaurant ever! Thank-you!"

--Intermission- Ganon's cook show

Ganondorf appears on a TV screen. "Well, hello, and welcome to Ganon's Cook Show! Today, I will be showing a fine Hylian delicacy! Roasted Cucco and Chu Jelly!

Alright, here's what you'll need. A cucco that's had it's feathers removed, butter, some spices, and some Chu Jelly, collected from Chus, which my good friend Link has brought for us today."

Link walks into the room.

"Alright, first, you want to roast the cucco."

Link put the cucco, butter, and spices in a pot of boiling water.He then took the same thing, except done, out of a fridgerator. He proceeded to put it on a serving plate.

"Now,"Ganon said, "You'll want to pour the jelly all over the cucco. It adds a fine taste! It's served best with some good ol' Lon-Lon Milk to drink! Everyone loves this stuff!"

He took some, Link took some, and Toon Link took some. They all showed signs of liking it.

"Well, that's it for today on Ganon's Cook Show!" Ganondorf told the camera.

--Intermission over. I'm writing this next part three days later, lol. Anyways, I'm no cooking expert, just pretty much made it look like that cook channel...

--The Surprise Party!--

Like always, it was a regular day at Smash Mansion. Fights, friendships, and comedy unfold. Well, something special was today, other than that it was normal. We start in the living room of the Smash Mansion. Bowser was attempting to entertain Ness and Falcon by being a comedian. (worst cough jokes ever cough) Lucas was, literally, playing with fire. PK Fire. And he hit Wolf...well, you know what they say...

"Kid, when you play with fire, you will be burned!" Wolf screamed, and randomly pulled out a flamethrower from who knows where, terryfying our poor Lucas...typical Wolf.

Fox and Falco were engaged in a game of chess. Luigi was napping on the couch. Ganon and the Links, now best friends, because they were bored of fighting each other, were playing "Ganondorf" yet again...as always, TL and YL were both Link, Link was Ganon, and Ganon was Zelda. The Ice Climbers were talking with the Hylian Mailman in the corner. He always turns up in weird spots...

Zelda told Marth something. Marth proceeded to walk to Link. "Hey, Link, wanna go to the Hylian Milkbar?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," Link replied to his friend. They left to go to said location.

"Okay, everybody, listen up!!" Zelda shouted. Everyone's eyes fell on her. "I have an announcement. We're gonna have a surprise party for Link on his birthday tomorrow!"

Everyone just blinked. "Uh, Zelda, I'm sorry, but I think that wouldn't be much of a surprise, I mean, on his birthday and all...plus his heightened hearing, smelling, and stuff..." Fox told Zelda.

"Actually it will be...because...uh...er..." Zelda replied. The other smashers collectively shouted, "What?!"

"He uh...I uh...I'm the only one who knows when his birthday is..." Zelda said, red in the face.

"He...doesn't even know his OWN birthday?! This is the saddest thing I've ever heard!!" Fox yelled out.

"Yeah, well, see, he never knew his parents (Fox began crying)...and uh...not his uh...birthday..."

"Wait a minute...how do you know when it is, then!!" Wolf cried out.

"Cause uh, I know things like that."

Ganon piped up, "Well I shall make a delicious lunch and cake!"

--With Marth & Link--

The two swordsmen walked up to the bar, where a picture of YL, whom they sponsored, was hung on the wall. (explains all his milk...)

"Hello, welcome to the Hylian milk bar. May I take your order?" The waiter said.

"Uhhhh, 5 gallons of milk and two roasted cuccos!" Marth blurted, recieving a stare from Link.

"Ganon special roasted cucco, or regular?"

"Special, please." Marth replied, as they were seated.

"Marth, what do you think you're doing? 5 GALLONS of milk and two roasted cuccos?? We'll be drunk!" Link pointed out.

"Yeah right, it's just milk..."

"YL can find a way, trust me..." Link replied.

--

"Okay, good job on the decorations everyone!" Zelda was mainly in charge of decorations to make it feel more, uh, Hylian...

The dining room had been finished, aswell as Ganon's dark chocolate cake. No one could make a darker cake than the King of Evil, after all.

The doorbell rung.

"They're back! Everything's done! No eating in here tonight! We've already ate, and I'm pretty sure Marth and Link are full."

Fox went to open the door, and when he did so, Link walked in looking very, VERY full.

"He...made me eat...a whole roasted cucco..."

YL and TL came to meet their friends, when Marth called out, "YL, got 3 gallons of Lon-Lon milk for you!" YL quickly took the gallons with a sparkle in his eye, and raced upstairs to their room. "Toony, we are having a party tonight!"

--Later

Marth and Link walked up to their room. When they stepped in...

"Ugh, I told you he can find a way to get drunk on milk...looks like Toony did too!" Link said with a facepalm.

"Hey Liiiiik...hey Maattttt..." Toon Link was having trouble.

"O...kay...it's gonna be a long night..." Marth sighed. He probably wouldn't get to read his novel for fun after he and Link studied the Twenty-First Century for Dummies, and that was pushing it...

--Next morning

Link woke up. He looked over at one of his favourite inventions, the clock. 8:01...

He looked around. No one was their. He decided to walk down to the dining room...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!!" was yelled at him, as he opened the doors.

You can only imagine how much fun he has finding out his own b-day...and playing with twenty-first century presents...

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait, but you get a slightly longer chappie for that...Anyway, hoped you liked it, please review, it's the fuel for writing!!


End file.
